


【银土】暗礁

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 设定：年下，隔壁养成系列。土方比银时大十岁，是一个青春欢乐的爱情故事。





	1. 第1页

*设定：年下，土方比银时大十岁。  
*故事背景：近代。银时是两岁时被松阳收养，土方住在他们隔壁。银时常常寄放在土方家，这是一个隔壁养成的故事。  
*预计8页完成。尽量不虐，希望大家能够喜欢。

“十四，十四，你陪我玩一会儿吧！拜托你了！”  
一个五岁左右的小男孩抱住土方十四郎的腰，用尽全力摇晃着。声音又尖又细，吵得坐在小桌前写作业的土方十四郎心烦意乱。已经不知道推开他多少次，那孩子都会黏上来拉扯着他的衣服，不停地央求着。

“唉......所以，你到底想玩什么？”无奈地叹了口气，土方只得停下了手中的笔，托这个小家伙的福，日本史作业上的字变得歪歪扭扭。

“那个！”圆嘟嘟的小手指着书架上立着的拼图板子，大声嚷着：“我要玩那个！玩那个！”

好吧！就算给你也不一定能搞定吧！  
土方带着怀疑的眼神看着他，将拼图板子打开来。那是一副海豚戏水图，一共近300个碎片。已经完成了三分之一，这对于四五岁的孩子来说是不是太难了呢？他正犹豫着，那小孩已经开始往上填碎片了。

“银时，你慢慢玩吧！我要写作业了，别再来打扰哦！”土方在他软软的头发上揉了一把。  
“没问题！”男孩咧着嘴笑着说，马上投入到玩拼图的乐趣中去了。

话虽这么说，要不到几分钟恐怕又会黏过来吧！——  
那孩子的眼睛如红宝石般明亮，稚嫩的笑脸天真无邪。看着这样的银时，土方无论如何都发不起火。于是，他回到小矮桌前，重新打开日本史的作业本。

坂田银时，是隔壁松阳老师收养的孩子，今年满五岁。因为老师工作挺忙，又不能把这么小的孩子一个人留在家里，于是就拜托给还在读中学的，15岁的土方放学后代为照料几个小时，当然作为交换松阳偶尔也会给土方辅导作业。

抓紧时间写完作业，还得自己做晚餐呢！他瞟了一眼电子钟，已经快五点了。

土方十四郎的每一天都很忙碌，大哥住在乡下，为方便他读书在镇上买了这间房子，过早的独立生活使他学会了烹饪和打扫。左右邻居都觉得他是个靠得住的孩子，而银时格外地黏他，有时太过调皮被土方狠打了屁股，还是会义无反顾地边哭边抱着土方的腿怎么都不撒手。

真是的，这是什么孽缘啊！他不禁叹了口气。

“唔，睡着了吗？”  
土方想起来喝点水，发现银时已经趴在拼图上睡着了。将那小小的身体抱起来，那银白色的自然卷发加上可爱的睡颜，简直像是个小天使。将他放在床上睡好后，回到了拼图前，着手完成剩下的工作。

“哇！十四好厉害！好厉害！”一小时后，银时睡醒过来，发现拼图已经完成，惊喜地直拍巴掌。

“啧！小鬼别叫我十四，叫哥哥！哥哥！”这孩子从开始说话就学着松阳老师叫他十四，这让他有种被小看了的感觉。

“是！我知道了！以后要叫哥哥十四！”他歪着脑袋一本正经地说。  
“是叫十四哥哥！”  
“是，十四！”  
“啊啊啊啊！随便你！”  
土方被他搞得头疼。转念一想，和这么小孩子较真的自己才真的无聊，只得闭上嘴。

时间一天天过去，在每天的吵吵嚷嚷中，土方十四郎高中就快要毕业了，而那个整天黏着他的银发小鬼——坂田银时也已经是小学四年级的学生了。

那年的暑假特别热，知了在树上叫个不停。太阳照在水泥地上，将白亮的阳光折射出波纹状，空气都变得炽热难当，连呼吸都觉得无比难受。

“十四，我还要吃雪糕。”银时正对着风扇吹，有些长的卷发随风乱舞，他刚刚喝完一杯冰可乐，又被热得叫起来。

“不行！再吃肚子要疼的！”土方刚才又去冲了个澡，赤裸着上身坐在他旁边，一边按着手机的遥控一边教训着：“要是热的话，去洗个澡吧！”

“小气鬼！”银时嘟囔着，看着闪个不停的电视屏幕，突然发生叫道：“停停！我要看这个！”

电视上正在演悲剧爱情的连续剧，男主角爱上了别的女人，女主角为了留住他，正在脱衣服，流着眼泪哀求男人抱她，说着至少让她有个孩子的话语。

“这个电视剧少儿不宜！”  
“诶——我要看！”  
“不准看！”  
银时扑过来两个人拉扯着争抢遥控器，不一会儿就大汗淋漓。待再转台回去，电视剧已经演到别的剧情了。

其实刚才看到女人雪白的背露出来时，土方的脸都红了。十八岁的年纪真是禁不起撩拨的，他可不想当着小孩子的面冲动起来。

“呐，十四。刚才那女的说，抱她是什么意思？”银时盯着土方好奇地问道。不知道是不是天太热的缘故，那双猩红色的眼睛显得无精打采。

“你问那么多干什么？那是当老婆的人才能说的话。”土方瞪了他一眼。最近的银时问题越来越多，有些疲于应付。

“诶～老婆啊。”  
银时的表情忽然变得严肃起来，一本正经地看着土方，脸涨得通红有些扭捏地小声说：“我说，十四。”

“又怎么了？”  
看银时那样子，土方也跟着紧张起来了，这小子经常会语出惊人，就连大十岁的土方一不留神就会被他捉弄，他必须要打起精神来才行。

“我想抱你。”

“哈？你说什、什么？”土方目瞪口呆地看着他，手里端着水杯连喝水都忘了：这个满头卷毛的孩子是魔鬼吗？

“唔……就是、你当我老婆吧！”银时舔了下嘴唇，语气非常认真地说道。

“你这个臭小子！”土方十四郎咬着牙，一巴掌拍在银时的后脑勺上，沙哑的嗓音气得都变了调，“等你毛长齐了再胡说八道！整天看那些乱七八糟的电视剧，脑子都看坏了吧！”

“哎呀！好痛！十四，别打了别打了！”  
见土方抄起手边的荞麦枕头，往银时身上砸过去，他马上站起来跑。两个人就在小房间，你追我打地消磨着无聊的暑假。

多年后，坂田银时想起孩提时代的戏言，才真正体会了养父松阳说过的话：人越成长，就越难敞开心扉。幼稚孩童才能直接干脆地表达意愿啊！成人后，需要下多么大决心才再次说出这些话，恐怕只有本人才能明白。


	2. 第2页

桂小太郎来松阳家的时候，坂田银时12岁。他上下打量着这个年龄和他相仿样貌秀气的男孩，可能是同性天然的排斥感，他心情说不出的别扭。桂是松阳的学生，父母在车祸中丧生，因为勤奋好学被老师格外看重。桂的学习成绩比银时好很多，这也是银时心里别扭的原因之一。

“银时，小太郎的房间是你旁边的小卧室。等会儿你带他参观一下咱们家，顺便给他说一下生活用品摆放在什么地方。”松阳端着一个铜锅从厨房走出来，今天为了欢迎新成员特地做了火锅。

“小子，我叫坂田银时。”他将一副新的碗筷递给桂，郑重其事地说：“你叫假发是吧！以后我就是你哥哥了。”  
“我叫桂，不是假发。”那男孩立刻纠正道。  
松阳看着银时那样子忍不住笑了：“小太郎比你还大一岁呢！怎么能叫你哥哥呢！”

“老师！这个家我先来，我就是老大！”银时扬起眉毛不屑地看了看桂，谁知他竟捂着嘴偷笑，搞得银时臊得要命。

“好了好了！别闹了，快点吃哦！今天的火锅里煮了很多肉哦！”松阳分别摸了摸两个小子的脑袋，温柔地化解了尴尬。

火锅里的牛肉、虾和三文鱼，鱼丸再加上菇类土豆等蔬菜经过一番炖煮，散发出浓郁的香气。银时正大嚼特嚼中，忽然停下了夹菜，望向松阳：“老师，我能叫十四过来一起吃吗？”

松阳夹了一块豆腐放进碗里，面露犹豫之色：“土方君要准备去京都念书了，这两天都在收拾东西，不知道他有没有空啊！”

“去京都？”银时脸色一沉，眼睛睁的老大十分不理解：“为什么要去京都？东京可是日本的首都，在这里读书不是更好吗？”

“土方君选的专业，要到京都XX大学去会有更好一些。你整天跟他混在一起，他没跟你说吗？”松阳边说着，夹了颗鱼丸放进银时的碗里，这小子脑子很灵活就是夹丸子这种圆滚滚的东西完全不行。

“老师，土方是谁啊？”桂见银时真的急了，不由地也好奇起来。  
“我们的邻居，银时从小跟着他玩呢！明天我也带你过去认识一下吧！”松阳微笑着，夹了一片鱼肉放进他的碗里。

”喂！你又去哪儿？”

银时忽然站了起来，没有理会老师的呼唤，径直推门冲了出去。

=============================

土方十四郎的家里，此刻真是一片狼藉。  
要带的东西太多，又什么都不想带。这可能是大多数男人都在烦心的事。他站在一大顿箱子中间，必须要带的书和喜欢的书，必须要带的换洗衣物还有换季的物品。不管怎么压缩，都有好几大箱。

土方昂起头向书架望去，生怕有什么会忘记。书架最顶上一块平放着的板子，引起了他的注意，喃喃自语道：“那个是什么啊......”

“十四！十四！”  
忽然，银时的声音由远及近，拉门被很大力的打开后，一个银发脑袋气喘吁吁地探进来。

哗啦啦——  
土方本来还在感慨手里的东西，被银时吓了一跳，手没拿稳拼图散落一地，灰尘和碎片也弄得到处都是。  
那是一副海豚戏水的拼图，和银时一起玩那个，转眼间就已经是好几年前的事了。土方连忙掸去身上的灰，便抱怨道：“又怎么了，一惊一乍的！”

“我听老师说你、你要去京都念书了？”  
“是啊！”  
“那、那你还回来吗？”银时问道。  
他那副样子突然多了几分与年纪不相称的成熟，让土方不由地介意起来。他笑了笑回答道：“当然要回来！不回来我还能上哪儿去啊！”  
“十四，你走了以后会想我吗？”

“你在说什么啊？只是上学的两年半时间嘛！很快的！”土方半开玩笑地回答着，然后继续整理东西。  
“真的只要两年半吗？说话算话？”

“啊，算话。放心，到时候我会给你带伴手礼的！”  
“……是吗？那我要一整箱的红豆糕还有奶油泡芙，巧克力派。”银时走过去捡着地上掉落的拼图，毫不客气地提出了要求。

“只要松阳老师允许你吃那么多甜食，我就给你买！”土方瞟了一眼银时。

“嘁！就知道你是小气鬼......”银时小声嘟囔着，继续在地上忙活着。

“银时。”  
“唔？”银时抬起头，发现土方蹲在他身边，将那个拼图板子递给他。

“这个送给你了。”  
土方在那银色卷发上轻轻地摸着。很早以前，他就很像摸银时的头发，软软的，很舒服。

“十四，别摸我脑袋，很恶心诶！”银时低下头撇了撇嘴，一边嘟囔着抱着拼图往外走。

“恶......心？你这个臭小子！说谁恶心？！”土方冲着他的背影骂道。  
“谁让你老是摸我头发！”  
银时大声应着，随后传来关门声。他才不想让土方发现刚才他又脸红了。

这家伙，生气了啊......  
在坂田银时打开门的那一瞬间，土方就隐隐感觉到他在发脾气，可是……他到底是没有闹腾起来，这真不像是他的性格。坂田银时比他小十岁，一般情况下都会毫无忌惮地提出要求甚至耍赖。可是今天，他却隐忍下来了。

也许，这个12岁的孩子心里到底在想什么，我根本就没有懂吧！  
土方朝门的方向望去，有一片拼图掉落在那里，犹如一颗小小的石子，硌在他的心底，微微发疼。


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

土方十四郎的梦想是成为一名警察。  
正是为了这个梦想才离开东京，前往京都XX大学深造犯罪心理学和犯罪人格学两门专业的。大学毕业后，又去警察学院接受了为期两年的特训。繁重的学业和体能训练，让土方几乎没有时间思念家乡，去惆怅孤独。

三天后，土方就要回东京了。在他的强烈要求下，老师同意为他写推荐信，警署本部的批文下来了——同意他作为一名基层警员去东京XX警署赴任。收到函件时，土方忍不住为此欢呼雀跃。

有了工作以后，也能为哥哥减轻负担了。  
上个月大哥来看他，送来了鲷鱼烧和青团，看着大哥已经有些弯曲的脊背，心里不由地酸楚，恨不得立刻就能工作。

“太棒了！终于可以回去了！”土方见四下无人，开心地大喊出声。为了节省费用，他尽可能少得往返与东京市区，假期都直接回乡下大哥家里帮忙。这次是回去工作，又能回到他那个40多平米的小屋了，怎么能不为之高兴呢？

坂田银时，那个银色卷发的孩子还在那里吧？应该已经上高中了吧……土方一边整理行李，一边默默地想着。忽然在装书的箱子底部，看到一枚拼图碎片。这是来时他放进箱子的，本想毕业之后就带回去的。可是转眼五年过去了，那副拼图都不知道还在不在。

“真的只要两年半吗？说话算话？”

脑海里忽然想起来银时说的话，那略显稚嫩的少年面孔露出从来没有过的认真表情。当时答应过的事情，已经彻底变成了谎言。

毕竟是孩子，有了新伙伴后，会慢慢地淡忘掉儿时的过往。那个被我抱大的孩子，终究会忘掉从前曾缠着我不放的事吧！  
想到这里，心里产生了许多失落。土方坐在凳子上，点了支烟默默地抽着。真正染上烟瘾是大四，香烟里的尼古丁，能让他快速冷静下来，完成老师给出的各种刁钻命题。他渐渐发现，男人是离不了香烟的，这一点点的吞云吐雾，救赎了他们烦躁的心。

虽然失约了，但是伴手礼还是不能少。土方站起身，准备出去转转。京都的和果子（日本的名小吃）非常出名，松阳老师和银时都会喜欢的吧！

=============

“良子的皮肤可真漂亮，而且很有光泽呢！”  
“真讨厌！随便拉人家袖子！”  
“我还想看看别的地方……让我看看！”  
“住手……！”  
…………  
坂田银时正在房间写作业，而隔壁的桂小太郎则在和女孩约会，三不五时传出令人羞耻的声音。渐渐地，连戴上耳机都没办法专心了。他气冲冲地站起来，冲着桂的房门梦踢了几脚：“吵死了！给你说了多少次，不要把女孩带回来！假发，小心我下次真的把你的东西扔出去！”

“所以说，是桂！不是假发！你什么时候能改掉，我什么时候就不会再带女孩回来。”   
房间里一阵骚动后，桂打开了门。他学着老师的样子，留了一头长发。本来很爱学习的人上了高中突然性情大变，说话做事都有些不着调了。

“喂，里面那个人，你再不走我们3P哦！”银时那没什么精神的眼睛，盯着里面不知所措的女孩，表情恐怖地威胁道。

“是……是！对不起，打扰了！”女孩顾不上整理凌乱的衣服，慌张地夺门而逃。  
“良子！等、等一下！”桂想要拦住她，却还是来不及了，他有些生气地瞪着银时：“你这家伙……自己找不到女朋友，就不让我交女朋友吗？”

又提这个。  
银时用笔头在脑袋上瘙弄着，心不在焉地说：“那些女生肤浅得要命，交往几天就想拉我上床。真是的，有这功夫我不如写作业！”

“你的人生还真是无趣呢！”  
“再无趣我也不会带女人回来乱搞！老师，过几天就要回来了，你小心我跟他讲你的丰功伟绩！”

“诶～？银时，你别这样啊！”桂从房间里出来，从冰箱拿出两只雪糕，将巧克力榛子口味的递给了银时，“对了，早上我看到隔壁房子的窗户开着的。”

“隔壁？”  
银时愣住了，因为那房子已经好几年没有人住了，难道是小偷吗？不过十四应该没留下什么吧……

“松阳老师去英国之前，不是说了吗？隔壁那小子当上警察了呢！真是了不起。”桂的话语中透着不屑，因为他对警察这个职业本身就很不感冒。

当警察……了？十四回来了吗？哼，一走几年都没有消息的人，终于肯回来了吗？  
银时半信半疑地思付着他的话，咬了一口雪糕，巧克力酥壳含在嘴里慢慢融化，可是他没感觉到什么味道。

桂窃笑着，带着明显的调侃语气说道：“亲自过去看一看怎么样？你不是每天都会过去看的吗？”  
“别张嘴就胡说八道，谁没事儿看他那个鬼屋！”银时瞟了一眼桂，转身朝自己的房间里走去，冲身后的人摆了摆手，“我要写化学作业了。再来烦我什么后果，you know。”

“在家里呆着无聊死了，我出门了哦！晚饭不回来吃了。”  
谁管你那点儿事！桂冲那关上的门做了鬼脸，哼着歌就出门了。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

银时坐在写字台前，却没办法继续写作业了。他看了一眼旁边镜子里的自己，十七岁青春的年纪，一头银色的卷发，异于寻常的红色眼眸，还有挺拔健硕的身材，吸引了许多异性的目光。可是他却没什么兴趣，在他眼里，校园里的恋爱是幼稚且轻浮的。他憧憬的是具有成熟稳重魅力的，既能让他安心，又能刺激到内心深处蠢蠢欲动情欲的对象。

每当桂问他喜欢什么样的人时，脑海里常常浮现的是........

是真的回来了吗？必须要去看看！坂田银时朝门外跑了出去。

土方十四郎的家窗户大开着，里面还有窸窸窣窣搬动东西的声音。坂田银时在进入大门前让自己的呼吸平复下来，轻手轻脚地走进去，从拉门的缝隙里看到有个穿制服的男人背对着他，正在将箱子里的东西搬出来，衣服、书籍等生活用品摆得到处都是，房间乱极了。

这场景似曾相识，不是吗？五年前的自己，不也是急匆匆地从隔壁跑过来，得知他要去京都时心里难过了好几天。可是五年来，土方竟一次都没有和他联系过，想到这里就好气。可是再次见到他时，好像又觉得那些都无所谓了。  
他身上穿着的.......是警察制服吗？土方确实比从前健壮了，白皙的皮肤和那头浓密的黑发却依然没有变。

“十四，你回来了啊！”银时悄无声息地拉开了门，他突然出声倒是把土方吓了一跳。

“回来了——呃！你是，银时？啊！是银时！”土方愣了五秒，才确认自己没有看错，放下东西快步走过去，一把抱住他摩挲着他的头发，激动地叫着银时的名字。  
“哎呀我说你——！喂！都别摸我头发啊！”  
银时也搂住他的背，欣喜的心情已经将从前的郁闷冲散得无影无踪，抱住土方的手情不自禁地用力。

“真的长大了啊！啊.......我给你带了伴手礼，你等一下！”大概是两个大男人抱在一起有些奇怪，土方借拿东西从他的怀抱里挣脱出来。

这家伙居然和我一样高了！还真是结实啊！现在的高中生都那么恐怖的吗？还想像从前那样让他听话恐怕不行了吧.......土方去厨房的路上心里不停地嘀咕着，快步将几盒点心拿出来。

“为什么没有巧克力派？”  
银时坐在小桌前，双手抱拳望着几盒红豆馅和果子还有泡芙，眯着猩红色的眼睛望着土方，简直是在质问他。

“巧克力......派啊？忘记买了，要吃吗？明天我再去买。”土方抓了抓脑袋抱歉地说道，随后给自己点了支烟，“话说你还真是小鬼啊，这么多年过去了你都还记得！”  
“当然。”银时默默地拿起一个泡芙塞进嘴里，脸上露出些悲伤的表情：“我还记得你那时候说两年半就回来呢！”

“臭小鬼，净记得一些无聊的事啊。”土方习惯性地又想去摸银时的头发，那柔软蓬松的触感已经印在他的记忆深处了。

“所以说，我不是小鬼！”  
银时一把抓住土方伸过来的手腕，在他还来不及反应的瞬间，竟然被银时推倒在地上。

“你这家伙......！！”  
土方从没想过会有被他俯视的一天，幽蓝色的双瞳睁得老大，半张着嘴惊得说不出话来。土方在银时的眼神中看到了危险，紧绷的下颚以及粗重的鼻息，即便是不用专业知识来判断，都能感觉到他在想什么。

“喂——！唔！”  
土方正想说话，银时已经吻住了他的双唇，蛮横粗野的撅住那柔软的唇瓣，顶开齿关在他口腔内壁搅动着，将两个人的气息强行混在一起，甚至不在意土方的牙齿咯破他的嘴。亲吻土方的时候，他清楚地感觉到了自己的欲望，正在他为自己吻上土方而得意的时候，却发生了意外的情况——他忘记了土方是警察。

咕咚！  
地面发出一声闷响，原来是土方曲起膝盖抵住银时的腹部，将他踢了出去，银时的身体重重地摔在了地上。土方扑过去反剪着他的肩膀，关节处发出痛苦的声响。

“痛痛！十四，好痛！放开我！”银时大声嚷着。  
“臭小子！敢捉弄大人，等你毛长齐了再说！”土方皱着眉头，严厉地呵斥道。自然不是故意要弄疼他，听见他求饶便慢慢松开了压制的力道。

“十四，我才没有捉弄你！我想……让你做我老婆。”银时一边揉着手臂，一边坚定地看着土方低声说着。

“你又在胡说什么？！日本可是不允许两个男人结婚的。啧！不是这个问题！话说你为什么要让我做你老婆，学校里的高中生妹子随便你泡吧！”  
这才见面不过十五分钟，怎么就开始讨论这个问题了？土方烦躁地揪着头发。

“要怎么样才能让你做我老婆？”  
“至少能打得过我再说！啊啊啊啊！拿着点心快点滚蛋，我还要收拾房间呢！”土方忙不迭地开始下逐客令。

银时点了点头，临到离开前忽然转过头对他说：“一年怎么样？我要是赢了你，你就做我老婆。在这之前，你不准交女朋友。”银时猩红色眼睛里透出极其认真是神情，说完后不等对方说话就离开了。

“哈？”  
土方呆若木鸡的看着那扇关上的门。他看了看自己刚才制服银时的手，掌心微微冒着汗。万万没有想到，在正式赴任前，遇到的第一个难题竟然是坂田银时。

这可怎么搞？这小子看样子是来真的.......  
土方手指颤抖着，从烟盒中又抽出了一支烟。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

银时今天早上7点半就出门上学了，比昨天还早了半小时。

他已经连续好几天晚上9点多钟才回家了，学校的作业那么繁重吗？

银时的头发长得好长了，又是卷发，风一吹乱七八糟。这孩子怎么还和以前一样，就不喜欢剪头呢？昨天他扎了个小辫子，好像精神了些。

土方正在洗漱，仔细看着镜子里的自己才修剪的分头，不自觉地想起了银时的事。从前照顾小银时，有时甚至还得提醒松阳给银时增减衣服。从吃东西的注意事项，到教他一些人生道理，考虑银时的事竟变成了习惯。

本以为时隔五年会放下，谁知一回来立刻又想起来。可是，银时不是小孩子了。他已经是一不留神就可以把自己推倒的大男孩了。土方一想起那天的事就烦躁不已，将毛巾重重地丢在脸盆里。

臭小子，明明是他不对！  
自那天以后半个月了，他居然一次都没再过来找土方了。等工作进入正规，再去解决银时“青春期犯病”的事吧！  
土方轻轻叹了口气。

土方十四郎去江户区第X警局报道，已经工作快两周的时间了。他被安排跟在前辈近藤勋的身边，基层民警的工作细致繁琐，经常会接到一些无关紧要的报警，比如说猫丢了，老人家迷路了，钱包丢了之类的出警，每天都有数起。两个人忙得不亦乐乎，连抱怨的时间都没有。

“十四，很累吗？慢慢地就习惯了。”刚才出警是因为两个醉汉打架，十几分钟就解决完毕后，近藤勋带着土方回到警局，正好到了吃午饭的时间。

“我想我会习惯的。小案件虽然多，都不是什么大事儿。要是真的惊动了搜查一课的警部，咱们镇子上的人恐怕都会不安啊！”  
“哈哈哈！说的有道理！”

“前辈要来点儿吗？”

“不、不要！话说这东西和便当搅拌在一起会好吃吗？”  
“特别好吃！真的！”  
土方边说着，从口袋里掏出一瓶蛋黄酱。谁知近藤勋忙不迭地摆手，他全部挤在便当上。这是他在京都上学的时候喜欢上的东西，不管周围的人再怎么反对，现在这已经成为了他午餐不可或缺的食物。

忽然，坐在对面的近藤看到门口有人探头探脑，立刻放下餐盘猛地站起来。  
“谁！站住！”他一边喊着一边朝门口冲出去。  
“前辈？！”土方也跟着站起身。

警局门口，近藤正在和一穿着校服的学生谈话。那身影看着似曾相识，土方连忙跑出去。  
“你要报警吗？还是说你被......校园欺凌了吗？”  
“大叔，你看我像是被欺凌的样子吗？”那学生甩开近藤搭在他肩膀上的手。  
“那你是要报案吗？”  
“我是来找人的。”

“前辈，这家伙交给我吧！”土方听到他们的对话，立刻明白了这小子是来找他的。

“你的熟人吗？好吧，那我先去吃饭了。”近藤拍了拍土方的肩膀向警局里面走去。  
土方上下打量着银时，不由火从心头起。校服上到处是泥土污渍，卷发比平时更乱了，额头上和脖子里淌着汗水，一双没什么精神的眼睛正盯着他。

“喂，那个大叔，是你的上司吗？”银时昂起下巴，没好气地问道。

土方挑起眉毛瞪着他：“这不是你该操心的问题！话说你找我什么事？看你着样子，跟人打架了吗？”

“我刚才去练拳了。顺便过来看看你上班的地方，原来没有美女嘛！”银时透过玻璃窗又往里面瞄几眼，松了口气小声嘀咕着。

“练拳？你快要考大学了，练什么拳啊。想好去哪里读书了吗？”土方接着问道。他强迫自己忘掉之前被银时强吻的事，努力表现得正常一点。。

“秘密。”银时咧嘴嘴笑了，“十四，老师从英国回来了，叫你今晚上过来吃饭。”

“我知道了。”土方点了点头，他已经几年没见过松阳老师了，今晚上可以好好聊聊。

“坂田......前辈？坂田前辈！”  
这时候，从不远处的便利店走出来一个穿校服短裙的女孩，看到银时后立刻朝这边跑过来了，手里还拿着一个塑料口袋。

“我买了草莓圣代冰淇淋，给你！”女孩将袋子里的东西递给他。  
银时抬起眼皮看了看他，一副很不情愿地样子拿了一个：“都说了以后别买这个了。”

“这位是.......？”土方分别看了他们两人一眼，好奇地问道。  
“麻美元慧，请多指教。我是坂田前辈的学妹。”女孩脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，非常礼貌地和土方打着招呼。

“哈......学妹？”  
土方表情有些僵硬地点了点头，向银时投去了怀疑的眼神。

“啰嗦！谁让你说话的！十四，这不关你的事。”银时阴阳怪气地回答着，舀了一勺冰淇淋放进嘴里，转身要走时又提醒了他一遍：“晚上7点半，别忘了。”

“好了好了！你快点去上学吧！”

土方走进警局办公室，透过玻璃窗还能看到银时和那女孩渐渐远去的背影。他怅然若失地点了支烟，感叹青春的学生时代已经远去了。皮肤紧实有弹性，充满活力的肉体，有着活泼可爱性格的女孩子才适合银时吧！

十年的光阴，真是一道无法跨越的鸿沟啊！  
唉...... 

“我想让你做我老婆！”——所以说，别和大人开这种无聊的玩笑！  
土方眉头紧皱着，猛吸了口烟。


	6. 第6页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 🐟 ulmq

隔壁松阳老师家里，土方已经五年多没有来过了。会客用的和室里，从前老师挂着的武田信玄、织田信长等历史人物的画像依然还在，只不过又被家里的小子们贴上了美女还有一些欧美的体育明星的海报穿插其间，使房间的风格变得有些诡异。几件卧室的门都关着，说明学生们还没有回来。

老师正在厨房忙活着，桌上已经摆上了一些菜肴，还有外送的寿司拼盘。土方端坐在矮脚桌前，正在看电视的他已经感觉到饥肠辘辘了。

“我回来了。”  
门开了，进来的是一个留着披肩发样貌俊秀的大男孩。土方努力辨认后，缓缓地说：“你是，桂小太郎？”  
那男孩将书包丢进房间后，立刻坐到他身旁，饶有兴趣地上下打量着：“诶~~亏得你还记得我的名字，土方十四郎。银时呢？还没回来吗？”

“你长高了好多！”土方简直不敢认了，桂比从前还要好看了，而且一头长发飘逸，如果不说话被当成女孩也不奇怪，“你们学校允许留那么长的头发吗？”

“不允许啊！但是我就是要留，头发又不影响我的成绩，他们总不能按住我强行剪发吧！”桂从桌上的盘子里，拿了一枚虾球放进嘴里，恨恨地说：“那帮老古董，我早晚要废除现在的教育体制！”

“小太郎！你跟土方乱说些什么啊？”  
松阳从厨房里走出来，端了一盘青花鱼，放在桌子上。给土方到了一杯清酒，“今天算是庆祝你的新工作吧！”

“谢谢！托您的福！”土方和他碰了下杯，“您身体可还好？”  
“好，不好还不得被这两个家伙折腾死？”松阳看了看桂，问道：“银时呢？不是说了让他早点回来吗？”

“他让我先回来，说是有事。”桂歪着头，看着土方：“听说银时小时候很黏你，你一定很宠他吧？那为什么去京都几年都不和他联系呢？”

“因为.......我的手机丢了，大部分的联系人信息都没有了。”土方有些不好意思地解释着，“不过银时变了好多！”

松阳再次给他斟满酒，恍然大悟地说：“原来如此，那孩子以为你再不回来了，怄气了好长时间呢！”

怄气？所以一见面就吻我吗？哼，这是哪门子逻辑？  
土方心里暗自嘀咕着。

桂伸长脖子向门外看去，好像有人在院子外面说话。土方也跟着站了起来，立刻认出了那人是中午遇到的女孩子。原来跟着银时回来了啊.......土方倒是想听听他们在说什么。

“银时，你等一下嘛！”  
“总之你快点回去！我要进去了！”银时的声音充满了不耐烦。  
“银时，我们算是交往了吗？”  
“啧！明天再说好吗？今天我打了一小时的拳，累得快要死了！”

“我要去跟松阳老师说，我怀孕了！”麻美带着哭腔说。

“喂！你别乱来！我拜托你，明天一定给你个答复。”银时提高音调吼了起来，那女孩大概也被吓着了，站在原地不敢动。银时皱着眉，烦躁地抓扯着头发：“你快回去吧！这一带到了晚上不安全的！”

怀、怀孕？！  
土方的脑子里忽然传来了一声巨响，他惊呆了，心脏止不住地狂跳着。眼见银时就快要进来，他和桂连忙退到小桌前重新坐好。

“十四，你来了？我还以为你会迟到。”银时洗了洗手，挨着松阳老师坐下了，一脸若无其事地表情从装炸鱼的小盘子里夹出一条来放进嘴里——  
“银时！你解释一下，刚才那是怎么回事？！”

土方依稀听见松阳在教训银时，他夸张地哇哇叫着，躲避戒尺的途中顺手拖拽着桂。转眼间，不大房间里就乱成一团。

但是土方没有做声，他还没有从刚才那个爆炸性消息中缓过来。土方的心里想吃了铅块般难受，就像是自家的孩子被人拐跑了一样，更有一种失落感——那个怎么打他都抱着自己腿不撒手的银时，真的长大了。

他默默地吃着东西，并给自己斟了酒，不知道喝了多少杯，心情倒是放松了些，可是主人家似乎被气昏了头，根本没顾得上招呼他。土方转过头，看见桂小太郎和坂田银时都跪在地上的。

“老师！你应该管一管银时，他经常在学校打架，昨天还把隔壁班同学打得流鼻血呢！”桂一本正经地说。

“真会说啊！假发，你同时和三个女生交往，还加入一叫什么振兴会的邪教，整天在学校发传单，怎么不老实交代啊？”银时的音量盖过了桂。

“说了多少遍了，是桂！那个振兴会才不会邪教……”

你一言我一语，竟变成了彼此揭发的检讨会。这时候的土方已经有些醉了，他被两个孩子吵得头疼。单手撑在矮桌上，挣扎着站起来，冲着他们大吼了一声：“都TM别吵了！我、我吃好了，先、先回去了！”

“十四，真是对不起！庆祝会，下次重新补上！”松阳抱歉地说。  
“感、感谢招待！那、那我就先回去了。” 土方从衣帽架上拿起自己的外套，跌跌撞撞地往外走。

“这就喝醉了吗？他没问题吧？”松阳有些担心地看着土方的背影。  
“放心，他可不是这么一点酒就倒下来的男人。”银时朝门外看了一眼，小声嘟囔着。  
“你还是先管好你自己吧！”松阳青着脸冲银时呵斥着。

=============================

那天晚上，土方十四郎折腾到后半夜。  
他躺在床上一个人骂骂咧咧地，连嗓子都喊哑了。

“银时，你可别忘了你是我抱、抱大的！你要交女朋友，得征求我的同、同意知道吗？”

“你个鸟、鸟窝脑袋，为什么还不去剪了？还、还敢把女孩带到警局，是给我示威吗？混、混蛋！”

“臭小子……你不是要打赢我吗？来呀！看我、我不把你屁股打开、开花！”

“人家怀、怀孕了，你打算怎么办？要是人家女孩家里抱、报警告你强、强奸，看我不把你抓起来……”

“……居然亲我，你这个浑小子……虽然小时候也亲过，但那不一样！”

“让我当你、你老婆，你就做、做梦吧！混蛋……臭小子……”  
…………  
土方第二天完全不记得自己什么时候睡着的，连衣服都没脱。

而银时也没睡好。  
因为土方骂的每一句话都传入了住在隔壁的银时耳中。——这可能就是老式住宅的优点吧！

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
他蒙在被子里，极力压低声音爆笑起来，连同床铺都引起了不小的震动。

至于为什么笑嘛，只有他自己知道。


	7. 第7页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 🐟 ulmq

这天，警察局门口一阵骚动。因为今天侦破的是近一个多月来最大的案件，入室强奸案，在区警署和派出所民警的通力合作下，只用了三天的时间就抓到了犯罪嫌疑人。当然，参与案件的正是土方十四郎和近藤勋。

”土方，你先把这家伙带进去吧！稍后我过去问话，你在旁边记录。“近藤勋在饮水机那里接了杯冰水，往嘴里猛灌着。  
“是！前辈！”土方擦了把脸上的汗，一边应声一边押解这嫌犯朝走廊另一端走去。为了追捕这家伙，土方可是跑了近3公里路，终于将他摁倒在地上，到从警车上下来，一直吵嚷个不停。

一个小时过后，这名犯人终于认罪了，被区警署带走等待判决。土方和近藤走到休息区，两人喝着罐装咖啡开始交流案情。可以看出近藤有意培养这个下属，凡事都愿意多交代几句。

“没想到，这男人是受害人的前男友。”土方点了支烟，还是有些不敢相信那男人说的话，但这一点已经在受害人那里证实了。

“只要是受害人说不愿意，就算是现任男友也不能强行发生关系。”近藤语气严厉地说：“千万不要先代入嫌犯和受害人的关系再去看案件！受害者是女性、孩子的时候，特别要考虑他们的诉求！”

“我记住了，前辈。”土方点了点头，接着说：“如果女方怀孕了，还有办法证明当时的性行为是强奸吗？”  
“如果女方未成年，缺乏相关的知识，法律有可能像女方倾斜，但还是要有证据才行，比如她被跟踪、被骚扰的人证，监控或者被证物。”近藤并不喜欢黑咖啡的味道，他只是需要提神而已，将最后一口喝完之后，他看着土方：“你怎么突然问这个？”

“没什么，随口问问而已。”土方站了起来，将警帽带好整理好装束：“前辈，要到换岗的时间了，我先去了。”

走在秋天的街道上，迎面吹来微微带着凉意的风，没有心情享受这惬意的天气，土方的心情正烦乱着。根据他在警校学到的相关法规，强奸犯将会判得很重。而且，强奸案中不乏女性为了要挟对方结婚，没有达成目的而恶意控告男方强奸，只有极少数男性会坚持到底，大部分人都会选择妥协。

银时那小子......真的让女孩怀孕了吗？一连好几天都没看见他，还有一个月就高考了，他真的有想好以后的路怎么走了吗？  
还有，如果那女孩以此来要挟银时，他会妥协吗？

土方忽然停下了脚步，再往前不到100米就到银时所在的高中了，学校门口的有个披肩长发的学生正在给来往的行人派发传单。  
桂？  
正当他猜测那传单上到底是些什么内容的时候，迎面走过来一对情侣，心不在焉地看了看那页纸，随手就要丢弃到垃圾桶里。土方快步走上去，从他们手中接了过来。  
“反对僵化的教育制度.......反对男女分校......反对单一应试制度.......反对老师干预学生的审美观......”  
啧！这都是什么东西。土方不耐烦地啧了一声，将那张纸丢进了垃圾桶。桂小太郎这样下去很危险啊，他想有时间找松阳老师谈一下。不过眼前，最要紧的是银时的问题。

=================================

土方已经开始抽第三支烟了，才远远看到银时的身影。他双手插在口袋里，慢慢地朝这边走过来。大约是看到了他指尖晃动的香烟火星，冲土方挥了挥手。  
“哟，十四，你是专门等我的吗？”  
“是啊！这都快十点了，你们学校那么晚才放学吗？”

土方瞥了他一眼，然后将烟头掐熄走到银时面前，从口袋里掏出了几张万元大钞递向他：“拿着。”

“诶？为什么要给我钱？”银时一双赤瞳在路灯下炯炯有神，他不解地问道。  
“那个叫......麻美的，不用去处理一下吗？”土方瞪着他，语气中明显带着怒气，将钱塞到他的手里，“她要是非要和你结婚，你打算怎么办？臭小子，拿着！”

“结婚？你在说什么啊，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
银时愣了片刻，突然笑得直不起腰，看着土方一脸严肃的表情越发觉得想笑，他的手搭在土方的左肩上才勉强站住：“你那天听到的话，是她要挟我的。只不过和她一起参加了一次活动而已，就非要和我交往！”

“别嘻嘻哈哈的！她可说怀孕了，你这什么态度？要是她告你怎么办？”土方将他的手挡开，呵斥道。

“那就让她去告嘛！怀孕？哼，我从来都没碰过她一指头，要真是撕破脸那就去医院检查好了！”银时见他当真，也沉下了脸。他昂着下巴，一副问心无愧的样子，最后挑起眼角看着土方：“十四，你不会真觉得我和她有什么吧？”

土方怔怔地看着他，不知该说些什么，这可能就是人家常说的关心则乱吧！  
思付了片刻后，说道：“没有当然最好！你现在最重要的事是考上好的大学！”  
“考大学又不是难事。”银时小声嘟囔着。

“那什么才是难事？我真是搞不懂，你脑子整天都在想什么啊？”  
“当然是把你变成我老婆的事才是最难的事。”  
银时歪着脑袋，故作愁思地抓着头发。他已经做好被土方打过来的准备了，可是什么都没发生。土方叹了口气，俨然对他那没正形的样子已经习以为常了。 

“快回去吧！还有作业没写完不是吗？”土方拍了拍他的肩膀，转身向自家大门走去。  
“啧！十四，我不是开玩笑的！”

银时冲着他的背影大声吼着，仿佛是对土方的态度有些生气。那男人只是冲身后很敷衍地应了两声“是”之后，就关上了门。

“明明就在意的不行，又装成一副不在乎的样子！十四真是一点都没变呢！”  
银时心里嘀咕着，关于他和土方的事，其实已经有了新的打算。现在等待土方敞开心扉接受自己，这几乎不可能的。那么，在去读大学之前，至少要让他有所觉悟才行！

阿银我啊，已经不是小孩子了。  
银时看到土方的房间亮起了灯，嘴角扬起一丝浅笑。


	8. 第8页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 🐟 ulmq

坂田银时今天起得很早，在镜子前将一头卷发收拾得整整齐齐，衣服从里到外都换过了。他看着镜子里的自己，还算英俊的脸孔精神焕发，猩红的双眼神采奕奕。他坐在小桌前，最后检查着证件和各种文具。

桂小太郎洗漱完毕，从卧室里出来，闻到和室里有股异样的味道，他朝银时瞥了一眼：“收拾完没有，该出发了哦！我说银时，又不是要去相亲，搞得自己像个牛郎一样干什么？居然还喷香水了。”

“今天可是比相亲重要的多，高考诶！一辈子无法预测结婚结几次吧？但是我敢保证，高考我只参加这一次！”银时边说着，拿起挎包和他一起出门。

“我真不想考，对我来说上学真没什么用的。”桂小太郎对上学的态度很消极，几乎是为了不让松阳老师生气他才每天认真的去学校的。

银时拍了下他的背：“再不想考，也就两天。考完了之后，老师也管不了你了吧！”

“还好意思说我，你这段时间都没去隔壁吧？别以为我不知道你打得什么主意，不过我提醒你，和警察还是保持距离的好。”

“你先管好你自己吧！”  
银时不屑地冷笑着说。走出门时，朝土方家的窗户看了一眼，不是不想去找他，而是土方的性格太较真了，若是耽误了学习跑去找他，搞不好又会被打。

今天是考试的最后一天。打完这一“仗”，就该去解决一下他和土方之间的问题了。

=============================

这两天可真是累坏了，为了保证高考顺利进行，警局增派了巡逻的人手。土方和近藤今天在户外工作了4个半小时，小腿酸疼得厉害。

洗完澡后，摆了个舒服的姿势躺在床上，犹豫了几分钟，考虑到今天高考结束，土方还是拿起手机给银时拨通了电话。

“银时，今天考得怎么样？”  
“放心，完全没有问题。”电话里传来银时懒洋洋的声音。  
“你到底报的哪所大学？高考都结束了，你还不准备说吗？”土方忍不住追问道。  
“怎么？你害怕我像你一样，一走好几年都不回来吗？”银时调侃道。

外面的大门发出了轻微的声响，土方从床上坐了起来，“谁担心这个？我是担心你报一个差学校！”

“那我也出去五年怎么样？，这样我们就扯平了！”银时轻笑了一声。

“喂……银时你别开玩笑了！”土方的心里咯噔一声，从床头的小柜子上摸了支烟点上。

“哈哈哈，放心，我不会像你那样说走就走的，会跟你好好道别的。”  
银时的声音似乎越来越近，土方顾不上穿衣服，赤裸着上身站起来向外走，压低声音问道：“银时，你在哪儿？”

哗啦——  
土方朝门的方向看去，拉门被拉开了，银时随即挂断了电话。他眯着眼睛上下打量着土方，和从前的记忆差不多，他的皮肤在灯光的照射下白得像张纸，结实的肌肉和挺拔的身形都透着男性的魅力。

“晚上好，十四，才9点多你就准备睡觉了吗？”银时双手插在裤袋里和他寒暄着，但是他并不准备坐下。

“你刚才说的是什么意思？出去五年......你是要出国吗？我怎么没听松阳老师提起过？”土方从冰箱里拿出一瓶可乐递给他，关切地问道。

“这个嘛，过段时间通知书下来了就知道了。”银时自信地笑了一下，将可乐放在桌子上，将外套脱下来挂在衣帽架上，慢条斯理地说着：“我今天过来，是为了咱们之前的约定的事。”

“什么约定？你、你要干什么？”  
见银时开始解衬衣扣子，土方突然紧张起来，瞪大眼睛提高音量说：“你敢、敢胡来看不揍你！”

“是是，从小到大我没少挨你的揍吧？就连那天喝醉了也是一直骂个不停吧？呵呵，还说要把我屁股打开花呢！如果做得到的话，就试试看吧！”

银时开玩笑般地说着，缓缓地转过身时，望着土方的神情突然像变了个人。猩红色的瞳孔张大，带着挑衅的目光，虽然嘴角依然挂着微笑，却让人心生畏惧。

“臭小子，虽然搞不懂你到底在想什么，但是如果我不同意和你打，你是不会罢休的吧？”被听到了醉话，土方多少有点不好意思，不过现在不是害羞的时候。  
他将烟头摁在烟灰缸里，未完全熄灭的烟头袅袅烟雾升起。银时要和他动手，他当然是不想打的。不过仔细看看银时，确实比上次见到的时候强壮多了。如果放松警惕，搞不好真的会被干倒。

只见银时赤裸着上身，下身穿着宽松的裤子，这一看就是为了动手做的准备。银时身体向右侧站着，双拳紧握：“十四，要开始了哦！”

还没等土方应声，银时像只豹子一样扑了过去。右拳朝土方的颧骨打过去，身体跟着移动倾斜，避开了土方打向腹部的拳头，然后出左拳往他的心窝打过去。土方连忙向后退了几步，刚摆好架势银时就冲了过来，以左脚为圆心，右脚朝他踢了过去——�

因顾忌家里的物什，土方来不及躲避，被银时踢到了肚子，疼得直皱眉，他连忙摆手：“咳咳！你这个混蛋！来真的啊……！要打咱们出去打，别把东西打坏了！”

这么小的地方确实不适合打架，不过银时想到了好办法。他将小桌子和凳子都搬到厨房，露出地面上铺的垫子，大约4个榻榻米大小 。他提议到：“我们就在这上面打。还像小时候一样，谁把谁按倒了就算赢。”

“这么好斗，还说不是小孩子.......”土方走了过去，站在垫子上踩了几下，“这一次要是打赢你以后就被找我麻烦了！诶——！！”

忽然，银时嘴角勾起一个狡黠的微笑。一手拽着土方的左胳膊，再以迅雷不及掩耳之势勾住左腿弯，趁土方失去平衡挣扎的时候，银时立刻按住他的右肩用力一推。没用到五秒，土方就这样“咕咚”一下被推倒在地上了。

“银时，混蛋！快放开我！”土方的双手腕被压制，银时正坐在他的大腿上俯视着他。这姿势也太奇怪了，他屈起膝盖向银时的腰部撞了两下。

银时闷哼了一声，脸色变得很难看了，他干脆趴在土方身上，单手肘将土方举过头顶的手压住，然后一只手朝下面探去。


	9. 第9页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 🐟 ulmq

“喂！银时.......！别碰！唔……！！”  
土方做梦也没想到银时竟会直接去抓他的性器。经过刚才的折腾，本就半勃起的他吓得脸都白了。那只手狎住他阴茎揉搓着，又疼又酥麻的感觉迅速传遍全身。他忍不住扭动身体，想要挣脱银时的压制。

“别动！再动我捏爆它。” 银时的手探进裤子里，连带着推挤囊带时，土方的身体剧烈地颤抖起来， “怎么以前没发现，你这个蛮大嘛。"

“别这样，银时！别再继续了——唔！”  
银时的唇压了上来，将他的喘息和呻吟声一并接收了。撅住土方的舌根吮吸着，他嘴里那淡淡的烟草苦味一点点传过来，舌尖搔弄着上颚，来不及吞咽的津液顺着土方的嘴角流到脖子里。而银时的手正模仿着自慰的手法搓动着下体，很快身体的愉悦感战胜了理智，土方的抵抗也开始变得如杯水车薪般毫无用处。

“舒服吗？”银时小声问着，在他紧实的腰背处摩挲着。从土方的唇瓣一直吻向喉结，在锁骨处轻轻啃噬着。

“啊......混蛋！我快要......！哈！”土方的脸颊抽搐着，眉头拧成一团，钴蓝色的眼窝里浮起一层水光。他的手指拨弄着敏感部分，下身越发涨得难受。突然，银时的指尖恶作剧般朝小孔处戳刺了几下，土方被挑逗地射精了。他难为情地侧过脸，只能任由银时将那液体涂抹在还在颤抖的肉块上。

此刻银时的脸红通通的，被土方的媚态吸引住了，情欲在胸中不停地翻滚着。毕竟是经验不足，连抚摸土方身体的掌心都变得汗津津的。

银时兴奋起来的样子让土方想起了野兽，要被吃掉的恐惧感迅速又被快感淹没，紧咬着牙，他害怕听见自己的呻吟声，更害怕泄露自己很有感觉的事实。

“十四，我要你。”发现他想要逃避，银时一把抓住他的手覆在自己的性器上，目光坚定地看着土方，“听着，十年前我就想要你。我要你，现在就要！”

“哈？你、你怎么——”  
刚才的土方的脑海里忽然闪过银时小时候的样子，骑在自己的肚子上玩闹，一转眼竟变成这副光景。可是，银时的那东西.......好大，好热。这是成年男人的象征，而那东西正在叫嚣着要得到自己。

银时温柔地笑了下，附下身在已经挺起来的乳尖上舔舐着，最后含在嘴里吮吸起来。在舌尖碰触到的那一瞬，土方软软地叫了一声。明白了那里是敏感点后，银时越发殷切地逗弄起来，最后将那小东西压在齿间轻轻拉扯着。  
“啊！痛——银时，不行的！”  
身下的人开始渐入佳境了，银时的手指便滑下去顶入后穴，谁知他惊叫出声，全身紧绷着冷汗直流。

“别担心，有我呢！”  
银时一寸寸亲吻着土方满是汗水的胸口，耐心地为他做着扩张，虽然进展得不太顺利，可是总归是让土方的身体放松下来了。无论如何都不能再继续等了，银时将自己涨得通红的阴茎抵在狭小的入口，开始慢慢地进入。

“不、不行的，银时，银时......”土方紧紧抓住他的肩膀，眼角的泪水难以抑制地滑落下来。可是，箭在弦上的事态谁能停下来呢？这感受是疼痛和甜蜜的混杂，让他不知道如何是好。  
“放、放松点。深呼吸！十四！”  
银时沉下腰，下颌骨不自然地动了一下。被紧缚的感觉，性器被那温热的所在绞住，每动一下都有爆发的可能。他听见自己心脏剧烈的跳动着，全身的血液如同要燃烧起来一般滚烫。

“唔.....啊！”土方似乎没有更好的办法，只能听从银时的话做着深呼吸。随着银时的抽送发出一些支离破碎的呜咽声，他不敢相信自己正沉溺在银时的拥抱中，甚至渴求压在自己身上的男人给予更多抚慰。如果不抱住他的脊背，自己好像就要坠入深渊。

“好、好舒服！十四！”银时侧颈的汗珠落在土方的胸口，呓语般地低吟着。  
土方的脸色潮红，露出了前所未见地艳丽表情。他很想大声叫出来，可是又羞耻地难以开口。因为夹在两人之间的肉茎正好顶在银时的腹部，铃口被来回摩擦着，实在是已经——

“不行、呀！呼......呼......”

“你、你不要突然——哈！”高潮铺天盖地，令土方全身痉挛着。银时被他搞得措手不及，这连续的强力的收紧使他再也无法守住，他颤抖着射精了，热烈地吻住土方的唇瓣，黏腻地逗弄着他的舌尖，好几分钟后才放开他。

土方趴在地板上，连一根手指都移动不了了。腰部以下像断了一样酸疼，后穴更是火辣辣的轻颤着。虽然刚才做爱的时候也尝到了前所未有的快感和满足感，可是这身体始终不是为了被男人进入而设计的，受创在所难免。  
再加上，抱他的这个男人——是眼前这个只有18岁的毛头小子。

土方抬起眼皮，经受过情欲洗礼的他，此刻钴蓝色的眸子像宝石一般透出氤氲的光，他望向银时：“这样，你就.......满意了吧？”

“可是，就算这样你也不是心甘情愿的吧？” 银时坐在他身旁，白得发亮的脊背上，有好几道被土方抓伤的血痕。

“怎么可能心甘情愿？我也是男人。”土方冷笑了一声说道。

“呵呵，是啊，我也是男人呢。”银时瞥了他一眼，那猩红色的眼睛眯缝着，”不过怎么办，我就是想要你，搞不好从第一次见你开始就想要你。“

”少胡说八道.....小时候你是天使，长大后现在变成了恶魔。”

“谁说的，我一直是天使。”银时昂起下巴望向土方，戏虐地回答道。  
“嘁！那么，以后呢？你打算怎么办？做了这种事，再也回不到从前了吧？”

“是啊，再也不会到从前了。可是我的想法，不是十年前就告诉你了吗？”银时脸上露出悲伤的表情，他叹了口气说：“可能这是老天爷的错吧！我比小十岁什么的.......哼！没错，就是老天爷的错！”

“你还要上学呢！别说傻话了。”  
“所以啊，我知道你不是心甘情愿的。”

银时从卧室里拿出毛巾被盖在他的身上。他借着穿衣服的机会，背对着土方，轻声说着：“土方，我已经不是小孩子了。“

“小孩子才不会对大人做出这种事。”土方吐了口烟，大概是因为刚才过度喘息，喉咙里干得发疼。

“下一次，我要等你心甘情愿。土方，我会让你心甘情愿的。”

银时的话语很轻柔，却透着决心和力量，仿佛从天边传来。待土方再转向他时，刚才说话的人已经离开了。

忽然，土方的心底像是被什么刺了一下，疼痛感一点点蔓上来，不由地眉头紧蹙起来。  
银时十六年来第一次叫了他的名字——土方。


	10. 第10页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 🐟 ulmq

收到录取通知书的那天晚上，老师很高兴，特地为银时做了牛肉火锅，还买了他喜欢的草莓芭菲。

“老师，如果十四问起来，先不要告诉他吧！”银时忽然提出。  
“考上大学不是好事吗？为什么不能告诉他？”三个人正在吃晚饭，松阳对他的做法有些不解。毕竟这孩子从前什么事都是第一时间告诉土方的。

“你明天要去中央区吗？我也去吧！”桂也来了精神。  
“是这么打算的，还没定。”  
“你不准去！”松阳瞪了他一眼，桂最近总是窝在房间打电话，说着一些不着边际的话。如果让他和银时一起出去，还不知道要出什么乱子。

“这件事我想自己和他说。再说，我上什么学校，和他没有关系吧！”银时怏怏地说，放下筷子：“我吃好了。老师，总之先别跟他说，拜托了。” 

桂嘴里塞着鱼丸，含糊不清地说着：“你到底在闹什么别扭？要是和土方有什么误会，我劝你尽早说清楚比较好。”

“假发，我也再劝你一次，和振兴会保持距离。不然到时候出了什么事，连累我们。”坂田银时白了他一眼，站起来朝自己的房间走去：“今天轮到你洗碗，我回房间了。”

“不准再叫我假发！”  
银时将他的叫声关在门外，开始整理行装。

全日本最好的警察大学，就是这里啊。   
翌日下午，银时按照地图找到了这所学校。他伫立在大门前，自言自语着。两扇铁门紧闭着，值班室在门里的左侧。右侧供人进出的小门旁，挂着一个朴实无华的牌子：东京中央警察大学。

这所学校和普通大学不一样，不允许外人随意进出，更不接受无函件的参观。银时险些被当做可疑人士，他将录取通知书亮出来，才得以走进去在规定的地方看一看。

主道路的两侧是郁郁葱葱的树林，可以看见有几条小路曲径通幽，蜿蜒到树林深处。还有几栋巍峨的建筑在道路的尽头，那里应该就是校舍。因为是暑假，学校里只有少数师生的身影。

银时不由地想起土方。大概因为不是直接考入警察大学，中途改了专业去警察学院进修，所以就职也只能到比较偏的派出所吧！——他猜测着。

漫步在这所校园里，能感觉到和高中生活完全不同的紧迫、严肃感。在报考这所学校之前，他就详细了解过了。在警察大学里，等待他的不会是散发着樱花香气的浪漫大学生活，而是繁重的专业学习和严酷的体能训练。

如果我从这里毕业，就能和他站在一起了吧！  
如果我从这里毕业，你就再也不能把我当做孩子看待了吧！  
对吧？十四。  
银时在后脑勺抓了抓头发，嘴角勾出一丝落寞的笑容。

=====================================

这天中午，正在执勤的土方和近藤勋，突然接到了警察局的通知，要召开紧急会议，两人急忙往回赶。走进会议室，发现竟然是由局长亲自主持的。近乎秃顶的局长站在主席台上，助手在一旁负责切换幻灯片。在局长提到“振兴会”的时候，土方大吃一惊。  
�  
“振兴会？诈骗团伙？”

“是的。这个团伙最初在横滨一带以招收会员为诈骗手段，最近半年才流窜到东京，目前各区共接到报警15起。他们以学生和年轻人为对象，设陷阱让他们做违法的事，然后再由专人假扮政府官员，要挟他们缴纳罚款，不然就会逮捕判刑，还扬言会把事情公开，让孩子们的前程尽毁。因为数额都不是很大，大部分人都会缴纳罚款。积少成多，振兴会已经累计行骗上亿日元了。大家请留意这个组织，有任何消息立刻上报。”

会议结束后，土方向近藤请了假，急匆匆地往回走，他要尽快找到桂小太郎。没几天就要到开学时间了，但愿在松阳老师家里能碰见他。

老师家的大门没有上锁，土方连门铃都来不及按就直接推门进去了。拉开和室的滑门刚要往里走，不巧和里面正要出来的人脑袋撞在了一起，那人大叫了一声连提着的箱子被摔在了地上。

“哎呀！十——土方？你来干什么？”  
银时揉着脑袋有些吃惊地看着来人，顺手扶起行李箱。

“我……我来找桂小太郎。”没想到竟然碰见银时，土方也愣了一下。

“假发不在。昨天他就没回来，那家伙准是又在哪个女孩家里睡的！”银时没好气地答道。停顿了一秒，转向土方开玩笑般地说：“喂，其实你是来找我的吧？”

“没时间跟你开玩笑！你能联系到他吗——”

“假发那家伙怎么样都无所谓吧！明明那么久没见了，看到我张口就问假发的事，烦死了！”银时突然嚷了起来，粗鲁地打断了土方。

这小子不会是......吃醋了吧？  
土方怔怔地看着银时，他拉着张脸双手抱拳靠在墙边，赌气般地看着地面。

“算了，我本来计划休息日过来找你。既然今天碰见你，那就聊几句吧！”土方从口袋里掏了支烟点上，烟雾在他身边慢慢散开，他眯着烟看了一眼行李箱：“看你这样子，是不准备告诉我你读哪所大学吧！还在为我离开了五年生气吗？”

“已经没必要生气了。”银时昂起头，僵硬地笑了一下，“我今天就要去学校了，你要是想我了，就给我写信吧！我会把地址发给你的。”

“写信？你这家伙到底去哪里读书？连放假都不回来吗？”土方皱起了眉，心中焦躁起来。

“假期回来的话，我很可能像那天一样，冲到你家去抱你哦！”银时挑着眼角，半开玩笑地说着。

“别说那个了！现在是在说你的事！”  
土方生硬地制止了他继续说，像是被人揭露了隐私般难为情。对银时的关心，忽然变得自己对他的归来充满了期待似的。就在刚才，两人身体交缠的画面涌上心头，那拙劣的”满不在乎”的伪装，被银时的一句玩笑话轻而易举地击溃了。

呵呵。  
看着他耳根都红了， 银时忍不住轻笑了一声。没想到这年龄的土方也会露出这种表情.......他走过去，微微放低腰故意凑近去看土方的脸。

“银时，喂......”土方近乎呻吟着，不知怎么的，浑身僵硬着竟动弹不得。  
土方钴蓝色的眼眸清澈见底，犹如受了惊吓的猫一般警惕地看着他。光洁的额头上覆着薄汗，挺直腰身体向后缩着脖子。


	11. 第11页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 🐟 ulmq

明明决定暂时都不会再碰他了，可是......  
银时轻轻地抚上他的的侧脸，慢慢地靠近那樱红色轻颤的唇瓣，只轻轻碰触便能感觉到土方的抵触。勉强地亲吻只会是苦涩的，还是再等等吧！于是银时向后退了两步，夸张地笑了起来：“一个玩笑而已，看把你吓的！”

“臭小子别整天捉弄大人！”土方眉头拧成一团，愠怒地骂着。“要走就快点滚吧！”

“捉弄......呐。”  
我才是被你捉弄的那一个吧！银时深吸了口气，把行李箱的拉杆抽出来，脸上露出淡淡的伤感神情，抿着嘴角挤出一丝笑意：“土方你放松点啊！在毕业之前，我不会碰你的。”

“敢乱来你试试看。”土方小声嘟囔着。  
“那么，我走了。土方，我等着你的情书哦。”边说着，银时已经走到大门口了。  
“谁会写啊！臭小子！”

土方在回警署的路上，收到了银时发来的两条短讯。一条是学校地址，一条是桂的电话。  
现在的网络那么发达，还有人写信吗？土方心里嘀咕着，忽然想起很久没有动笔写过信了。

银发卷毛的小子真的走了。  
原来看着别人离开的感觉如此沉重。许多的不舍得，还有对他是否就此不回来的担忧心情，如同海水般无边无际，随着时间的推移漫过来过，待察觉的时候已经快要窒息，想念那人的思绪和在海上等待救援的孤舟一般，尽管每一天都在煎熬着，却有不想放弃。   
说不定，我乘坐的孤舟早就触礁了。  
土方停下脚步，望向天空。

=============================================

桂小太郎失踪了。  
银时走后的第8天，接到松阳老师报案。看着他憔悴着急的面容，土方十四郎心里很不是滋味。

桂身上带着松阳老师给他的学费，还拿走松阳收藏的日本军刀和扇子。  
调查了几个和他“要好”的女生，结果同样令人咂舌。桂告诉她们上大学没有前途，要准备开始创业，为结婚做好准备。这些女生被桂的花言巧语迷惑后，不惜欺骗家长，将拿来的钱全部都给了桂。

“看来桂小太郎加入了诈骗团伙。如果他再与您联系，请及时通知我们。”  
近藤综上所述， 非常遗憾地告诉松阳这个结果。老师默默地点了点头，似乎对自己教育的失败感到难过，他目光木纳表情呆滞，仿佛更加担心桂的安危。在离开之前，他拉住土方问道：“如果桂被抓住，会判刑吗？”

“恐怕是的。不过，这得等找到他才能判断。”在警察局里，土方无法说出不负责任宽慰的话，“如果是被威胁的，又另当别论。”

“多谢。十四，如果你有空j就多和银时多联系一下吧！”  
松阳是很认真的拜托土方的。恐怕是担心桂的事情会波及到银时，也可能是担心桂会去骗他吧！

土方轻声“嗯”了一声，目送着老师离开。  
各地的警局都开始追查“振兴会”的案子，除了越来越多的受害者报案外，并没有什么实质性的进展。每天被局长催得焦头烂额，根本没有多余的时间去考虑别的事。

说起来，一个多星期了也没收到过银时的只字片语。  
还是由我明天给他打个电话吧！我总不能跟一个小我十岁的孩子较劲儿吧？土方躺在床上暗暗地想想着，不知不觉地睡着了。  
.......   
今天的作业真多啊.....  
看着手边堆成小山的课本，土方心里十分着急，可是转念一想：不对，我现在已经工作了，这是在做梦吧......？  
光线模糊，脚步轻盈。没错，这一定是在做梦。

“十四，十四！陪我玩嘛！”  
“你等一会儿嘛！我这道题做出来就陪你玩！”  
真烦啊，那孩子又开始闹了。土方转过脸，看到四岁多银时正搂着他的腰用尽全力地摇晃着，奶声奶气地嚷着。半小时前还被打了屁股，此刻又缠过来了。一双溢满泪水的赤瞳正望着他，像红宝石般璀璨。

漂亮的卷发，透红的眼睛真好看，这孩子是天使吧！土方想起当时松阳将他抱回来时的情景，自己没事儿就会去隔壁逗银时玩，偶尔还能在松阳家蹭顿晚饭。  
.......  
终究是十年的时间弹指一挥间，那个需要人抱的孩子已经上初中了。  
“你要去京都吗？两年半就回来吗？说话算话？”  
“不回来我能去哪儿？”土方忍不住笑了。  
........  
“拼图，送给你了。”  
“别摸我头，很恶心诶！”  
拼图？  
掉在门边的那片拼图，土方竟想不起放在哪里了。  
.......   
“我想让你做我老婆。”  
“十年前我就想要你，我要你，现在就要！”  
.......  
别说傻话了，十年前你还是个小屁孩呢！土方很想骂他，可是却发不出声音。 

身体，好热，好难受。  
但是，又很舒服。  
每一个毛孔都在战栗，银时那双红宝石般的瞳孔里，映出自己迷醉的表情。他的样子，看起来好可怕。他的力量和决心，在肉体的交缠中彰显无疑。

“呵呵，想我的话，就给我写信吧！”

“土方，我已经不是小孩子了！”  
银时的声音是冰冷的，伤心着，难过着渐渐远去。

哈......！  
土方张开眼睛时，发现正躺在自己的床上，全身被汗浸湿。下半身有微凉黏腻感，他意识到刚才做了春梦。身体还在颤抖着，血管里澎湃着情欲的余波。在梦中，银时小时候可爱的脸庞和长大后的懒散模样交错出现，让土方的大脑变得混乱。  
然而。  
听到他叫“土方”时，心痛感却如此真实。

他不是小孩子了。  
可是十年的距离依然存在，难道只有我把他当做孩子看待吗？而他从来没有在意过吗？上次在这间房子里，两人逾越了道德防线，发生了关系。可是银时那悲伤的样子，是发现即使抱了我，我还是把他当做孩子看待吧.......土方轻轻叹了口气。

要给他写信吗？  
土方犹豫着，随手翻着短讯上的地址，在网页上搜索了一下，猛然惊觉过来。

坂田银时......到底想要干什么！  
竟然会做出这种选择，还说不是小孩子吗？难道不是赌气才选择了警察大学吗？！  
可恶！  
土方走到卫生间，捧着冷水往脸上猛拍了几下，望着镜子里的自己，喃喃自语道：也许等他毕业后，发现这身体不再年轻时，就会放弃吧！

可是，真的想让他放弃吗？  
土方的心剧烈的颤抖着，为自己的动摇而感到震惊。�


	12. 第12页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 🐟 ulmq

坂田银时用了两个月才适应了这所学校。每天早上6点半起床，上午专业课，下午一般是实验课和训练。晚自习写作业看纪录片。有好几次，晚上做梦都是纪录片里血腥内容。紧张的大学生活，磨炼了银时的意志和精神，使他快速达成长起来。

一转眼第二学年就要结束了。 松阳老师曾经来看过他三次，每一次都会问他：桂小太郎有没有来找过他。说起来桂离家出走那么久杳无音信，银时竟从没有担心过他有生命危险，虽然桂小太郎偶尔脱线，但他是个聪明人，那样的人绝不会死于非命。冥冥之中，他总觉得会找桂的。

另外，他还收到了五封土方寄来的信，银时隔段时间就会拿出来看看。当然，那不可能是情书。无非是问候他日常生活的琐事，也会写一点关于自己工作的事。他的字迹工整，文法却老气横秋。记得银时收到第一封信时非常高兴，谁知一打开发现内容竟如古文般难懂。

“写信都那么认真，还真像是十四的风格啊.......”他喃喃自语道。  
“坂田同学，你在发什么呆？还有十五分钟就上课了。”  
“呵呵，我被自己英俊的面容迷住了，不行吗？”  
银时从镜子里望向身后的人，没好气地说。那名青年叫冲田总悟，他有一头浅栗色的头发，樱桃红色的眼睛总让人感到诡异。寝室管理员说他们的眼睛颜色很像，所以把他们分在一个寝室。两人的关系从认识的第一天起，就在争端和臭味相投间反复横跳。

“你这头发要是再不剪，班主任就要亲自收拾你了哦！”冲田冷哼了一声，幸灾乐祸地提醒道。

“长吗？我觉得还好。”  
银时用沾湿水的手又在卷发上抓了抓，拿起外套和他一起向教学楼跑去。上楼梯的时候，银时忽然想起了什么，脚步放慢下来，他叫住了冲田。  
“你最近，是不是谈恋爱了？”

“怎么了？你想找女孩的话，可以找齐藤帮忙。”冲田总悟面无表情地看着他，并不想正面回答他的问题。

“星期天下午，我在门口看见你和一个女人说话。你们是什么关系？”银时追问道。他对同学的八卦没什么兴趣，只是那天偶然看到那个人的身影，令他在意起来。

“是，我们约会过两次而已。可是这不关你的事吧？”总悟板着脸，瞥了他一眼径直向楼上走去了。  
银时快走了几步，拦住了他的去路：“下次你们约见面是什么时候？”

“你凶什么？难不成是你妹妹？呵呵，不过你这种人不可能有那么好看的妹妹。”  
“我在问你话，下次什么时候见面？”银时没空和他打哈哈，一把揪住总悟的衣领大声问道。

“这周六的下午三点半！啧，滚开啊！”  
总悟不快地皱起眉，用力将他推开，这时候上课的铃声响起了。楼道里传来急促的脚步声，他们两人加快脚步向教室走去。

这次要仔细看清楚！  
银时心里有个疑惑，必须要亲眼看到才能解开。

==================================

周六的午后，秋高气爽的时节，外面阳光明媚，的确是个谈恋爱的好时光。可是银时没有这个心情，从早上起他就注意着室友冲田的动静。快到三点的时候，银时提前出门了，然后徘徊在校大门的树林里。这学期他才明白过来，这片树林原来是为了模拟查案设计的。

忽然，他看见一个穿风衣的女子。她挎着单肩包，侧着身子看不见脸，从那高挑的身材和披肩的长发看起来应该是个美女。  
银时为了不引起她注意，低着头跟在同学的身后走到大门外，谁知那女子却不见踪影了。他四处张望的时候，看到穿着便服的冲田正远远地走过来。正在他暗暗叫苦时，有人用力拽着他的胳膊转到了围墙旁电话亭的后面。

“银时。老师......他还好吗？”  
果然.......！！  
银时绷着脸，没什么精神的死鱼眼此刻像要射出箭一般瞪着眼前的人：“她”画着精致的妆容，深蓝色的连衣裙，外面穿着卡其色的风衣，黑色丝袜还有高跟鞋，简直是大美人一个。桂小太郎打扮成这副样子，除了一起生活过的银时，任谁都无法看出来。  
“假发，你偷了老师的钱，难道是去变性了吗？”银时冷笑了一声，想起高中曾看到过桂在家里偷穿女生的衣服。

“不是假发，是桂！你好好看清楚，我可没有变性！”桂一本正经地解释着。

“没变性？你打扮成这个鬼样子干什么？”发现桂眼神游离，四处张望着。银时一把抓住他的手腕，“竟然想来警察学院来行骗吗？这次你别想跑！跟我一起回去给老师解释清楚！”

“我其实是想来看看你的。离开这两年，我努力创业，就是想让老师晚年过的富足一点。看到你那么有出息，我也放心了。不过，你一直抓着我的手，被冲田看见的话，恐怕会产生不必要的误会......”桂突然露出凄婉的表情，眼眶中竟溢出眼泪，这副景象任谁看到都会觉得银时在欺负他。

“你不去当演员还真是可惜了——呃？！”银时朝大门处看了一眼，可万万没想到有人正看着他，两个人同时露出了惊愕的表情。

土方十四郎？他怎么会在这个地方？银时半张着嘴，太过于惊喜使得他不知道先说什么好，可是土方的脸色却极其难看。他铁青着脸，眉头拧在一起，钴蓝色的眼睛里几乎要喷火出来。嘴里叼着的香烟连烟灰都无暇掸去。和银时对视了几秒后，转身就朝相反的方向大步离去。

“银时，你再不去追，十四可就要走了哦。”桂狡猾地笑了笑，擦着嫣红唇膏的嘴角微微上扬。

银时立刻明白了这眼神的意思：假发又要开始耍花招了。

土方会露出那种表情，多半是因为看到他和扮了女装的桂挤在电话亭的后面，而自己正抓着他的手。这场景让人浮想联翩，难怪土方会生气。不过眼下最麻烦是桂，只要他一嚷，冲田立刻就会发现他们，那小子必定要过来纠缠，那他就没办法追上十四了。

“可恶！下次再找你算账！”银时将他推到一边，立刻追了上去。  
经过总悟的身边时，还不小心撞到了总悟的肩膀，他不快地吼着：“喂！你干什么！”但是银时无暇理会他，只顾着追赶前面的人。

土方的心脏跳得很快，呼吸也变得急促起来。他会选择离开，纯粹是因为不知道如何面对。曾经设想过许多次，银时放弃自己后开始另一段“正常”的恋爱。然而，真正看到他牵着女孩的手时，依然莫名其妙地生气。那种微酸、气闷、难受、气愤的情绪交织在一起，令土方产生了这个年纪不该有的羞耻感。

“十四！你等一下！”坂田银时扯住他的后衣领，气喘吁吁地说。  
“好久不见。银时。”土方清了清嗓子，佯装自然地和他打完招呼，眼神飘向他身后：“丢下那个小女朋友，没关系吗？”他悄悄打量着银时，穿着学员服的他显得很精神，表情也比从前成熟了许多，除了没有及时修剪的卷发有些蓬乱以外，是个很帅气的小伙子了。

“我说，你吃醋了吗？”银时咧着嘴笑了，一脸得意地看着土方。  
“嘁！还是一副没正形的样子。”土方瞪了他一眼，现在他没心情和银时开这种玩笑，他看了看手表，态度冷淡地说：“我还有公务要办，有空了再联系吧！”

见他这要走，银时满心的惊喜突然落空，不禁有些恼了：“你就一个郊区民警，到中央区来有什么公务？我说你才是一副鸭子死了嘴硬的性格，什么时候能改——！”

银时的话还没有说完，土方的拳头就打在了他的侧脸上，嘴里顿时血的咸腥味，钝痛感令皱起了眉头。  
“你给我住口！就凭你这态度，毕业了也不会是个好警察！”土方冷冷地呵斥道，钴蓝色的双瞳透出严厉的目光，根本不给银时说话的机会就转身离开。

银时站在原地，怔怔地望着土方的背影。他注意到来往行人都在看他，怏怏地往回走。不远处，冲田和桂坐上了出租车。银时摸了摸有些红肿的脸颊，喃喃道：“十四那家伙，下手还真狠......好痛！”  
桂小太郎突然出现在这里，而土方是来办公务的，那么这件事就说得通了。虽然隐瞒了桂的事，有些对不住土方，不过他也有不得不这么做的理由——“如果你看到小太郎，在送往警察局之前，请务必带他来见我。小太郎为什么要这么做，我想亲自问问他。”面对松阳老师的拜托，银时根本没有办法拒绝。  
至于我会不会是个好警察，以后会让你看到的。  
银时昂起下巴，心里暗暗地想。


	13. 第13页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 🐟 ulmq

这天晚自习结束，银时刚才洗漱完毕，被冲田堵在卫生间门口了。那小子一脸杀气，樱桃色的眼睛瞪着银时，板着的脸孔让人联想到军阀。  
“坂田，你认识那女人的吧？”  
“哪个女人？我才不想认识你的女人。”银时掏着耳朵漫不经心地说。  
“少装蒜！就是半个月前你在校门口看到的女人，你们是什么关系？”  
这个问题听起来好耳熟，想起上次自己也这么问过他。银时邪气地笑了笑，产生了恶作剧的念头：“我们是一起生活过许多年的关系。”

“什、什么？你这家伙.......”冲田的拳头紧握，关节处发出咯咯的声响。  
“总之就是熟得不能再熟在关系。你怎么了？被他甩了吗？”银时看着那张发青的脸，意识到问题有些严重了，“总悟，你们不会已经.......咳咳，就是......那个。”

“我才没有你那么龌龊！”  
总悟的脸红了，随后有些沮丧地说：“那女人说最近胸口疼，去医院检查了说有个小瘤子，做手术钱不够。然后，我就借给她了一些。已经好几天了都没有消息，我想我可能被骗了——”  
“不是可能，你就是被骗了。”银时叹了口气，终于明白事情原委。没想到这小子那么纯情，居然还没发现桂的身份，不禁有些同情他。

“所以，她现在到底在什么地方？！”  
冲田抄起手边的木剑指着银时，恨恨地说：“既然你们是熟人，我要是找不到他，那么你就要负起责任来！”  
“这个责任我可没办法负，实不相瞒我也在满世界找他。”  
“他？ ”冲田愣了一下。【注：日语中“他”发音かれ，“她”发音为かのじょ】

“没错，是他。他和我被收养在同一个家，他可是偷走家里东西离家出走的人。”大概是听说自己爱慕的女人实际上是男扮女装的消息太过震撼，冲田的表情有些石化了，银时连忙转移话题：“话说你借了多少钱给他？”  
“100万日元。我要去报警了。”冲田默默地将木剑放下，朝门外走去。  
“还真是有钱人的少爷......”  
但是警察学员被骗了报警，这叫什么事儿啊！他拉开门朝楼道里望去，冲田已经下楼去了。

这时候，枕头下面的手机发出了震动声音。居然是土方打来的，但是银时知道他打电话来从来都不会是私事。  
“银时，你最近有没有见过桂？”  
“没有，又出什么事了？”银时用毛巾擦了擦头发，心里产生了不好的预感。  
“今天有个老人被上门帮忙的假社工骗了300万日元的养老金，据描述这个人很可能是桂小太郎。如果你有他的消息，立刻报警！”土方的声音很低沉，激荡着愤怒。

听筒里的声音有些嘈杂，还传来了老妪哭啼的声音。  
对于桂小太郎诈骗老妪，银时心里还有疑虑，不过这也许可以当做一个契机.......

“土方，如果我来把桂的案子查清楚了，请你重新靠考虑一下，我说过的事。”  
“混蛋，到底有没有认真听我说话？”土方急得嚷了起来。  
“如果你的回答依然是不，那么我保证，再也不会提。这样可以吗？”

“银时你.......我知道了。”电话那端银时的声音认真且严肃，他也只好报以同样的态度回答。

土方朝人少的地方走去，沉默了一会儿语重心长地说道：“办案的事交给警察，是学生就给我好好念书！如果我是你，会先做好自己力所能及的事，你有空的话给老师常打电话吧！”

力所能及的......事吗？  
银时望着挂断的电话，陷入了沉思。

==================================

一晃几个月过去了，桂小太郎像人间蒸发了一样无影无踪。总局公布的最近一次疑似振兴会的诈骗案， 是发生在两个月个月前遥远的广岛。一宗案件一拖数年悬而未决并不稀奇，可偏偏嫌疑人就是自己的邻居，久而久之变成积在心头的疙瘩，时间越长就越难受。

坂田银时这半年也没回来过，偶尔写信也像是个提问箱，关于专业、业务实践还有和教官的相处，各种各样奇葩的问题都能在他的信件里看到，搞得土方不得不给他回信，而且为了解释问题往往回信比来信更长。

除开实习的时间，银时好像快要毕业了吧！  
这天的午休时间，土方坐在休息区喝着咖啡，百无聊赖地望着玻璃窗外，不由地开始思考着银时的事。

不一会儿，他的搭档近藤勋拿着三明治也走了过来，煞有介事地丢了一个信封在他面前。  
”这是什么？”土方吸完最后一口香烟，将烟蒂丢进烟灰缸，拿起信封前后翻看着，没有名字。  
“相亲照片。”近藤示意他打开看看，大口啃着三明治：“看看，有喜欢的话安排见面。”  
土方轻笑了一声，将信封推开：“谢谢你的好意了。我就是一个什么都没有的小警察，那家姑娘会看上我？还是算了吧！”

“这事可不能拖，警察过了30岁就不吃香了！快看看！”近藤严肃地教训着，“找个老婆，再生两个孩子，到时候你的想法就不一样了。”

盛情难却，他将信封里的照片拿出来，有五个25岁上下的女孩子照片。表面上认真地看着，实际上他脑子里正在盘算着拒绝的理由。忽然，派出所门外一片喧闹声。  
“前辈，我出去看看！”土方拿起警棍立刻走了出去。

“好痛！银时，你轻点啊！都到这里了，我不会再跑了！”  
“真是吵死了！你别乱动！”  
“别推肩膀！哎呀！”  
听到有人叫银时的名字，土方心头一震。走出警局大门一看，被眼前的一幕惊呆了。

银时穿着的......是警服吧？  
他扭送过来的人，一位穿着连衣裙长得很标志的美女，双手被拷在身后，表情夸张地叫嚷着。在他身旁还站着一个浅栗色头发的年轻警员，看样子是一起押解这女子过来的。   
这到底是什么情况？！

“银时，你这是——？”土方瞪大眼睛看着他，银时穿上制服后变了人似的，差点不敢认了。  
“前辈，你不是一直在找这家伙吗？我给你送过来了！”他正了正帽子，银时非常不喜欢警帽，总是会把他的卷发压出一道印子。

前辈？！  
这生分又奇怪的称呼，令土方不快地皱了皱眉。他转身看向那个“美女”，又仔细端详了好一会儿，突然惊叫起来：“啊啊啊！！是桂小太郎！！你怎么这副打扮？！你这个混蛋，终于抓到你了。”  
“十四，好久不见。”桂尴尬地说，脸上的妆容在刚才的拉扯中花了，现在看起来甚至有些滑稽。  
“谁在跟你打招呼！我想起来了，上次在学校门口，银时就是和你在一起吧！”

“就是这家伙！当时要不是为了去追你，我也不至于现在才抓到他。”银时撇了撇嘴，意味深长地看着土方。  
“咳咳，那些事先不说了！先到警局了，我向上司汇报一下。”  
土方将他们几个带进来时，近藤已经不在休息去了。趁土方去拿审讯室钥匙，银时注意到小桌上的照片，他正要拿起来看，土方一个箭步冲过来把照片夺了过去。

“这些是、是嫌疑人的照片，弄丢了可不得了。”察觉到银时敏锐的眼神，他有些窘迫地将照片收在口袋里

“你就是十四吧？”那个浅栗色头发的青年忽然开口道。  
突然被不认识的人叫了名字，土方的脸色猛地一沉，挑着眼角看着他：“我的名字是土方十四郎。不过，我们好像还没有熟到可以叫我的名字吧？”

“抱歉啊，我也是今天才知道你的姓氏。我叫冲田，是这家伙的同期兼大学室友。”冲田向前走了一步，“这家伙总是在梦里叫十四，十四。我就想看看是何方神圣，原来是个大叔。”

“总悟，现在不是说这些的时候吧！”说梦话的事从没听冲田说过，银时的脸上有些挂不住了，连忙拉住他。“土方，这家伙我先交接给你了。”

“小屁孩可别瞧不起人。”被人叫了大叔，心里还是很不是滋味了。土方看了总悟一眼，将桂拽了过来。  
“但是我们抓到了桂，解决了大叔你们几年都办不下来的案子，所以你们也不比小屁孩强多少嘛！“

“你说什么？！没经历过挫折的人有什么资格在这里高谈阔论！”土方被那目中无人的家伙激怒了，走上前想要教训一下他。  
令土方没想到的是，冲田总悟的动作十分灵敏，突然间向右移动了位置，害得他撞上了银时。

“好了！你们都住手吧！警察局里，你们要当着犯人的面打架吗？”银时抓住他的肩膀，阻止了他。


	14. 第14页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 🐟 ulmq

“原来你放不下年长的面子啊，难怪不得银时整天唉声叹气。哼，什么年代了，还在意这个。”总悟冷笑了一声，不屑地瞟了他一眼。

这小子话虽难听，但实际上看得很透彻。原来银时也不像是外表看起来那么游刃有余，他一直因为我的事烦恼着......  
土方偷偷看了银时一眼，嘴上没有应声，心里却在默默地琢磨着。那个叫冲田的姑且不论，毕竟不是很熟。但是银时这边，应该是要承情的。

“毕竟是你们XX警局的人抓到的，如果需要犯人交接手续，现在跟我进去办吧！”土方清了清嗓子。  
“太麻烦了！总悟去办吧！”银时拜了拜手，朝冲田的后背推了一把。  
“我不去。”冲田将脸扭到一边，往大门走去。  
“我们两个都是实习警员，我还是让前辈过来办啊！”银时抓了抓脑袋，解释道。

“银时。晚上我要到你家去一趟。”  
“诶？松阳老师不在哦。”银时转过身答道，其实他是想提醒土方，独处的话有可能会发生什么事。  
“总之在家等着我！”  
“我知道了。”看着土方那一脸认真的表情，银时愣了一下，随后点了点头。

和总悟回去的路上，心里喜忧参半，土方的眼神分明就是“我有重要的事要和你说”的意思。

别扭了这么多年，总算到了做决定的时候了。不管怎么说，已经尽力了不是吗？银时深吸了口气。

=======================

“桂，他们是怎么抓到你的？”在审讯室里，土方好奇地问道。  
“没想到银时也会用下三滥的手段。哼，竟然让松阳老师的同学散播老师病重的消息。”说起这个，他气得脸发青。“我本想趁中午银时出去上班的时间，悄悄回去看看。谁知道他们竟然在家蹲守。”

竟然会那么简单？！土方忍俊不住想要发笑，“没想到你还是个重情的家伙！”  
“那是当然！如果得知银时的死讯，我也会立刻出现的。”桂一本正经地说着。

“别说的那么肯定，你们两个谁先死还不一定呢！要是重情，你为什么要骗那么多老年人？”土方眯起眼睛，一直以来都是听报案的人如此这般地控诉，他也很想听听桂的解释。

“为了不让振兴会骚扰老师。我拿老师给我的钱还有那些东西在典当行换来的钱，交给了他们。我最多就是骗骗男人，想攒够钱把老师的东西赎回来。但是骗老年人什么的，我从来没有做过。”桂平静地说，笔直地注视着土方：“我说的是实话，如果你实在不信那就再去找证据吧！”

土方手中的签字笔轻轻地敲击着桌面，判断着他的话语。

和桂小太郎认识也有几年了，可是这个人的行径和一般人太不一样，他到底是好人还是坏人的确不好说。不过桂认真起来的表情，却让人很难怀疑他。

“人证物证我们会去找的，如果你要请律师可以和值班的警员联系。”  
土方站起身准备离开，接下要向局长报告，由领导协调这个案子由哪个单位牵头处理。

===================================

晚上九点多，土方才回到家。在大门外就看到了银时的房间亮着灯，他坐在小桌前默默地抽着烟，盯着桌子上的那片拼图碎片发呆。

银时有没有发现拼图少了一块呢？还是说他已经把这儿时的玩具丢弃了？  
喜欢银时，怎么能不喜欢他呢？从他还是婴孩时就喜欢，他的卷发他的赤瞳都是独一无二的。长大后的银时，聪明强壮，在同龄的孩子中格外成熟。那双眼睛一直都在看着土方，从蹒跚学步到成为警察。今天看到他穿上警服，显得格外精神干练，真的好帅气啊。

还记得几年前，就在这个房间，银时拥抱了他。只一次，那份疼痛和愉悦就深深地印刻在土方的身体里，他感受了银时的力量和热情，无数次出现在梦境里。连同每天上下班都会情不自禁地望向银时房间的窗户。土方不禁想起自己在京都念书的那几年，银时一定也是这样每天望着他的窗户吧？  
也许，真的只是抹不开年长几岁的面子吧！  
但那个，其实不重要吧？  
土方将烟头摁进烟灰缸，将那一块拼图紧紧地握在手里。

===================================

松阳家的大门是虚掩的，土方慢慢地走进去。桂在警局关押着，而松阳老师这几天正好不在家。房间里确实只有坂田银时一个人，他曾来这个房间多次，却从没像现在这样紧张过。

轻轻地打开拉门，看到银时穿着衬衣，正背对着他坐在小桌前。这里并没有太大变化，只是家具摆设略显陈旧。房屋正中间的白炽灯明晃晃地照下来，银时的银色发丝变得几乎透明状。

“土方，我还以为你不会来了。”银时没有转身，目不转睛地盯着桌上的拼图板子，一手拿着拼图袋子，一手往上面填放碎片，那副图马上就要完成了。  
“不是你说的吗？桂抓到了之后，让我重新考虑一下和你的事。”  
“所以呢？”  
“银时，虽然不想承认，但是我知道，我爱着你。”土方靠在墙边，说话的声音都在发颤。

什么？他说什么？  
银时正在放最后一个碎片，听到他的话惊得差点心梗。银时转过头，呆呆地看着土方，似乎在判断自己是否听错了。

“你看什么？我说我爱你。”土方的脸涨得通红，瞪了银时一眼又迅速移开了眼神，慢慢地走到他的身侧坐下。  
“喂喂，你说的不是爱孩子的那种爱吧？我的爱，可是要上你的那种爱。”银时声音不自觉提高了，连说话都走了调。

“臭小子！那种话别让我说第三遍啊！”土方皱着眉吼了一声，从口袋里掏出那个碎片，轻轻地放在板子最后的空缺上，“去京都前送给你这幅拼图，掉了一片在我家里。现在带来给你。”

“十四，十四！”银时激动叫着他的名字，张开双臂要去抱他。  
谁知土方却揪住了银时的衣领，用力一推将他推到在地上，抱住他的肩膀吻住了他。唇瓣热切地交缠着，舌尖相互抵弄，银时尝到他口腔里微苦的烟草味道，和几年前别无二致。两人激吻了许久才放开，土方的眼中透出坚毅的目光，略带沙哑的性感嗓音说道：“别总想着戏弄大人！这种事，应该让年长者教教你！”

“诶？” 银时只愣了一下，皮带就被抽掉了，土方的手伸进他的内裤里时，他差点叫出来。  
土方握住他的性器轻轻揉搓了几下，便有了反应，他轻笑了一声说：“果然是年轻啊，这么快就硬了。”  
“这话、话可不像是夸奖，喂！你别——”银时嘴角僵硬地扯动了一下，眼看着土方朝着股间俯身下去。性器被含住的瞬间，银时打了个激灵。他从没想过土方会为他做这些事。轻轻地抚摸着土方的头发，喘息渐渐加重，偶尔会被他的牙齿碰到，可是眼前的情景比实际的感受强烈太多，无暇顾及其他。

同样是男人，彼此都很好懂。土方当然知道哪里最让男人舒服，他尽量深得吞入，舌尖灵活地在肉冠部分挑动着，将他溢出的汁液尽数吞食。手指在根部的位置轻柔地按摩着，感觉到银时腰部浮起时，土方便加重力道吮吸。男人的麝香和精液气味，使他渐渐迷乱。

没想到爱抚别人，自己也会收获如此强烈的性快感。土方发现自己勃起了，有些难为情地挪动了身体，可是银时却不依不饶地曲起膝盖在他股间若有似无地蹭着，促使他发出呻吟声。

“可以了！十四，可以了。”银时捧起他的脸，拇指擦去他唇角滴落的涎液。土方白净的脸上泛着情欲的红晕，羞愧地连和银时对视都做不到，可见做这些事他是下了相当大的决心。随后，银时在他的额头上吻了一下，轻声说道：“该让你舒服了。”

“还是......让我来吧！”土方除去多余的衣物，跨坐在他的腰上，垂下眼睫将手指伸向后穴。  
这家伙笨拙地可爱啊！  
看到着令人血脉贲张的一幕，银时简直一刻都忍不了，握住他颤动的阴茎滑动起来，恶意地在前端揉捏着。

“笨、笨蛋！别碰......！哈.......！”敏感的部位被挑逗着，土方忍不住叫出声，想要阻止银时，可是身体却又贪恋快感。  
“你的这个，真好看。十四，射一次你会好受点！”银时单手扶住他的腰，甚至时不时地把玩着下面膨胀的双丸，肉粉地性器在他手中胀大勃发，微微开阖的小孔溢出的汁液濡湿他的掌心，颤抖着准备迎接高潮。

“放手！真是.......讨厌！呀！”  
快感如雪花般飘落迅速堆积在下腹，土方眉头紧蹙着，头用力向上昂起，喷射出的精液沾满了银时的手。高潮后的他腰部有些脱力，他双手撑在银时的身侧，发现那男人正看着他，眼中跳跃着赤裸裸的情欲火焰。而土方的眼角脸颊都湿漉漉，露出纯情少男般羞涩的表情：“臭小子，别、别一直盯着我看啊！可、可以进来了吧！“


	15. 第15页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境 🐟 ulmq

“十四，来，自己慢慢地坐下来。”银时将性器抵住那穴口蹭了几下，让他自己掌握力度进入。土方满脸都是汗，大概是太过紧张，身体还是有些紧绷。  
看他逞强，银时忍不住笑了起来：“算了，还是让我来吧！”

“你笑什么？不准笑！不——”仿佛是被嘲笑了般，土方连耳尖都红透了。他板着脸瞪着银时，深吸了口气放松，随着身体缓缓下沉，终于将银时的性器完全接纳进来，只觉得体内涨得难受，情不自禁地起伏着腰部。 

“好、好舒服！十四.......！”刚一进去，土方湿热的内壁立刻缠了上来，银时舒服地浑身颤抖，挺起腰部配合他动作，可还是觉得不够。银时干脆坐了起来，搂住他的身体，用力向上顶，粗硬的性器全部插进去的时候，他的喉咙里传出粗重如野兽般的呼噜声。

土方微微眯起眼睛，断断续续地呻吟着。而银时似乎掌握到让他舒服的角度，不偏不倚地朝那里抽送起来，两人腹部间很快被土方溢出的体液弄得湿黏一片。忽然，大腿根的肌肉痉挛起来。他抱住银时的肩头，短促地呜咽了一声：“要、要射——”

“好快啊.....”  
“真是抱歉！我年长几岁啊！”  
“再来一次。”  
“喂.......等一下！唔......”

被他剧烈的收缩刺激到了，银时也无法抑制地射精了， 。见土方别扭地嘟囔着，让银时忍不住多逗他几下，将他的衬衣前襟掀开，胸口红嫩的乳首便露了出来，高潮余韵使得那小小的一粒坚挺起来。银时将脸贴在他的胸口，连淡粉色的乳晕一起吮住贪婪地舔弄着，听到土方嘴里溢出软糯地叫声，得意地将乳尖压在齿间轻磨。不一会儿，银时察觉到腹部有某物被顶住的违和感。

“放我下来！”土方发现自己被抱了起来，惊得脸都变了色，瞪大的眼睛想要挣扎。一低头，银时正咧着嘴露出无邪的笑容，而自己居然是双腿缠在他腰上的可耻姿势，他竟臊得说不出任何话来。

“去我房间继续吧！”银时将他放在床上，在土方的唇瓣上亲吻着，“很早以前我就想这么抱抱你，可是那时候力气太小啊！”

“你就是个假扮天使的恶魔！”  
似乎是想起了从前常常那样抱银时，而那时候他总是拼命挣扎着不停地喊“放我下来”。没想到自己也有被他这样抱起来的一天，土方濡湿的长睫翕动着，身体里炽热的情欲还在涌动。末了，他脸上露出宠溺的浅笑：“明天要上班，你、你别做......太多。”

“了解。”银时嬉皮笑脸地应声着，掐住大腿根，再次将自己没入湿粘的后穴里，立刻开始了新一轮的进攻。

两个人交缠在一起近乎疯狂地做爱，似乎谁都不想放开对方，直到后半夜才终于结束。房间里到处都是精液的气味，两人精疲力尽瘫倒在床上时，土方不禁后悔太过纵容他。

此刻银时正趴在土方的胸口，土方情不自禁地去摸他的头发。要说这十多年有什么没有变，恐怕就是他这头软蓬蓬的银色卷发，还有赤红色如宝石般美丽的眼睛。  
“相亲照片，全部拒绝掉。”银时突然说道，为了让土方听得更清楚，又重复了一遍。“你办公室里藏着的照片，全部，拒绝掉。”

“那些是——，知道了。”土方答应着，事到如今再骗他没有意义，银时也是警察，这种把戏骗不了他的。  
“以后我想办法调到这个警察局来。 ”  
“在一起上班，会被别人看出来的吧！” ’  
“只要你不一惊一乍，别人就看不出来。”银时抬起头，任由他继续抚弄自己的头发，“我们本来就是邻居，一起长大的，谁会在意？”

“银时你那么年轻，很快相亲啊，联谊啊就会跟着来，你怎么办？”  
“我就说我有老婆了啊！” 银时冲着土方邪恶地笑了笑。  
“诶？你敢乱说话看完不揍你！”土方脸一红，将他推到一边，谁知腰部以下完全没有力气，连发火都显得中气不足。

“是，是。等你有力气了再揍我吧！”银时翻过身靠近土方的肩膀，一分钟不到就睡着了。

银时的睡脸，已经有近十年没有看到了。雪白的皮肤，银白色的卷发，端正帅气的五官，可不像是天使吗？呵呵，老天爷把你送到我身边，就是要缠着我一辈子的吧？  
土方无奈地笑了笑，合上了酸胀的眼皮。

他哪里想到，警察局第二天发生了一件大事。

===================================

“什么？桂不在牢房里？”土方惊诧地问他的前辈近藤勋。  
“是的，早上来上班的时候，拘留室里是空的。”近藤的脸色发青，深深地叹了口气。“昨晚上的监控我看了，有个穿警服的人，声称是XX警局的刑警过来提人。”  
“冒充警察是很大的罪，到底是——”土方心里忽然产生了一个假设，但是又不愿意相信这个假设，他的欲言又止引起了近藤的注意。  
“你想到什么快点说啊！这是个重犯，现在还出现了同伙，我们必须要尽快把他抓回来！”  
“前辈，我现在要回去一趟。稍后给你电话！”

土方一边跑一边回想着昨天的事，越想越觉得不对劲儿。快要到门口的时候，看到银时和冲田正站在门口。  
“桂跑了，是不是你们安排的吗？”土方冷冷地看着他们两人。

“你胡说什么？昨天我在警局里睡的，银时，你呢？话说你们弄丢了犯人来找我们干什么？”总悟嘴里正嚼着口香糖，一脸无辜地看着土方。

“我？我昨晚上和土方——”银时故作思考状，话说到一半，土方突然扑过去捂住他的嘴。  
“啊啊啊！我想起来了，昨晚上银时和我玩拼图，一直到深夜对吧！”土方背对着总悟，极小声地对银时说：“你敢乱说话，杀了你！”

“啊，是的！”银时挺直身体附和道。  
“松阳老师呢？还没回来吗?”

“没有，我也不知道老师什么时候回来，要是你有兴趣，可以经常过来玩‘拼图’啊？”  
银时暗有所指的话语，傻子才听不出来！土方瞪了他一眼，严肃地说：“老师什么时候回来，第一时间报警！不，第一时间告诉我。” 

看着土方走远了，银时让总悟在原地等着，他走到距离家门十米远的电话亭里拨通了松阳老师的电话。  
“老师，你再过几天回来吧！看样子，十四有点怀疑你呢！”  
“好，我知道了。”  
“你把桂送去哪里了？”  
“你问这个干什么？他如果再犯事儿，我不会再管了。你要抓他尽管抓。”  
“老师，我是那么绝情的人吗？”银时半开玩笑地说着：“钱呢？如果他把钱还回来，我也许可以考虑手下留情。我这边，还有个人要找他算账呢！”他望向总悟，不把那小子的钱要回来，恐怕不管天涯海角他都要抓到桂吧！  
“拿回来了三分之二吧！过几天我会想办法把钱送回来。等我电话。”松阳停顿了一下，“不过，和十四的事，你真的想好了吗？”  
“想好了。”银时缓缓地挂上电话。

两天前，银时就在家里遇到了桂。和老师谈了许多这些年的事，有许多所谓的振兴会案子并不是桂做的，但是那个头目想利用桂转移视线。拿走老师的钱和物品当晚就还回来了，至于昨天在警察局的那一幕，也是银时拜托桂和老师的。

这几年来，桂的案件成了土方十四郎心头压着的石头，毕竟案犯嫌疑人就是自己的邻居，他如果不抓到桂问个清楚，怎么也不能安心。另一方面，土方也曾经答应过他，桂的事告破，他们两人就有对谈的可能。将桂送进派出所后，利用地方警局守卫松懈的弱点，由松阳老师穿着银时的警服以及假证件把桂带走。

这个手法虽然拙劣，却很容易成功。老师为了桂的事整日忧心，把桂送走是最好的办法。唯一对不起的就是十四。不过，赃款追回来大部分也能弥补一些了吧！  
接下来还是着手调查振兴会的事吧！要是抓到真正的头目，也许桂的事就能真正过去了。

不管怎么说，土方对自己敞开心门。其他的事情，怎么都无所谓了！  
银时嘴角扬起一丝浅笑，抬头看了看天空：今天真是个好天气啊。


End file.
